conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
True/sandbox/translations
Version 0.0.0.1 This page is not official and is just meant to try figure out stuff by translating random sentences. Official stuff will only be on the main True page. Phonology (for now) Vowels a: /a/ à: /æ/ ä: /ɶ/ e: /ɛ/ i: /i/ o: /ɔ/ ô: /œ/ ö: /ø/ ō: /o/ u: /u/ ü: /y/ Consonants b: /b/ c: /ʃ/ d: /d/ d̜: /ɖ/ ð: /ð/ f: /f/ f̊: /ɸ/ g: /ɡ/ j: /ʒ/ k: /k/ l: /l/ m: /m/ n: /n/ p: /p/ q: /q/ r: /r/ ř: /ɹ/ s: /s/ š: /ɬ/ ş: /ɹ̠̊˔/ t: /t/ ţ: /ʈ/ þ: /θ/ v: /v/ v̊: /β/ w: /ɢ/ x: /χ/ y: /ʁ/ z: /z/ ž: /ɮ/ ż: /ɹ̠˔/ s̠: /s̠/ z̠: /z̠/ Random stories made by me (old) Loneliness I feel so lonely, I need a hug. Why does nobody hug me? uimcalnäiknil, usapil agu. ivvil äogaz? I feel so lonely, I need a hug. Why has nobody been hugging me for a long time? uimcalnäiknil, usapil agu. ivvil äogazb? Sentence that is not mine I will own a dog soon ubadfil imnub Bedroom I'm in my bedroom alone. I wish someone was hugging me. uimapol armoabra. äumeðil uägoipui. New stories Something Original English: Conlanging is a very difficult activity. My mind is going crazy. True: üämzasfil algul uimcafdäikt. uimcaftäip. Literal English: When I create a language, I feel a high degree of difficulty (sentence is used whether the speaker has ever created a language so he/she knows from experience, but is also used if the speaker never created a language, so the difficulty is a product of his/her own imagination). I'm feeling a high degree of fatigue. I need a hug Original English: I need a hug right now. I feel like everyone hates me. True: äumeðil uägoipui. aepneval uimcoixtuōpma. Literal English: I wish someone (from a selected list of people) was hugging me now. I speculate that everyone who knows me is feeling hate towards me now. I love you Original English: I love you. You make me feel happy. True: ubzapel ebgiu. uimcappeupe. Literal English: I consider you to be "good" (it can mean anywhere from "average good" to "extremely good"). You're making me feel happiness of an average intensity. Things are getting more difficult Original English: I need to write longer sentences, because otherwise I'll never improve. True: uävkaduil auctsel ecloä. uevkafal auctsel ecloäl, umpagfeu. Literal English: My desire is that I'm about to wish a sentence that is longer than any previous one. If at some point in the future I will write a sentence that is longer than any previous one, I will gradually improve each time I do it. 2020 stories I'll do my best Original English: I think the more you practice speaking a language, the better your language skills will become. True: oicpauřsil algul, algual aebguapcael umpoigfoatf. Literal English: I'm completely sure that when someone speaks a language, those moments his/her abilities at that language gradually improve. I don't know what being hugged feels like Original English: I don't know what being hugged feels like. I wish I knew. True: uogōsfa. uägaufui. Literal English: Nobody has ever hugged me so far. I wish somebody will hug me eventually (i.e. if at any point in the future someone hugs the speaker, the wish has come true). Priorities Original English: I feel like I'm wasting my time, I could do something better now. True: urðapil agzutbal, uärðaduil agzutta. Literal English: I'm doing something I deem as "unimportant", I wish I'm about to do something I deem as "important". Life Sucks Original English: Life sucks True: alfebil ubgeasfoib. Literal Meaning: I consider my life (i.e. my experience of it) to be "very bad" so far. New school Original English: I just went to a new school True (possible translation): uetŝäirpfta Literal Meaning: I'm in this school for the first time ever and this event will habitually happen in the future as well for an unspecified amount of time Prefixes b (to have) (I will change this soon) u: V001+C001 (verb) cp (to speak) oi: V001+C001 (monochronic verb) bg (bad/good) e: V055 (adjective) ae: V111+C005+V010 u: V055+C001+V001+C080(according-to) m (human) äu: V010+C067 (irrealis noun) ui: V001+C001+V500 (verb) (to be a human) mc (miscellaneous emotions) ui: V001+C370+V111+C001+V001-(because of) (monochronic indicative verb) mn (miscellaneous animals) i (neutral prefix): V010+C373 mz (to make, produce) u: V001+C001 (verb) üä: V001+C001 (conditional 1 verb) s (wish, desire) u: V001+C001 (monochronic indicative verb) g (hug) (will probably go in a miscelleanous group in the future) a: V010 (singular noun) äo: V200+C001 (verb) (nobody did/is doing/will do a certain thing) uä: V001+C001+V676 (irrealis verb) uo: V001+C001+V200 (monochronic verb) pn (people who know specified person... anywhere from enemies to acquaintances to friends) ae: V010+C609+V777 rd (random stuff) i: why ao: if that's not the case... otherwise... rm (miscellaneous closed spaces) a: V010+C999+V777 lg (language) a: V010 (singular noun) bz (to consider something as + adjective) u: V001+C001+V200 vk (to write) uä: V001+C001+V676 (irrealis verb) ue: V001+C001+V676 (conditional 1) cl (short/long in duration) e: V055 cts (sentence) au: V010 (plural noun) mp (to get worse/stay the same/improve) u: V001+C001+V111+C012 rð (to do... i.e. an activity) u: V001+C001 gz (not important/important) a: V010+C013+V010 (according to) uä: V001+C001+V676 lf (life) (in the sense of one's experiences) a: V010+C005 tŝ (school) ue: V066+C001+V001 (indicative monochronic verb) Categories C001 d: action will start in the immediate future, what happens after that and how long will the action be is unspecified. df: action will start in the near but not immediate (from 0 to +5... +2) future p: present tense (the sentence is true while the speaker is speaking, and might be true or false in the other times) z: the sentence is always true zb: the sentence is constantly true, starting from a distant past (from -5 to 0... -4) continuously into the present. Expectation of the future is not specified. p: present tense pm: present tense, but the event is what the speaker supposes and there's no evidence of that kn: present tense, but the action started "some" (-2) time ago, and continues into the present without interruptions. sf: sentence is true up to the present ("so far"), but it might or might not change in the future s: sentence is true at at least one point in the past kt: (conditional 2) (the sentence is true when the sentence in conditional 1 is true, whether the sentence in conditional 1 has ever happened or not) f: any point in the future gf: it happens gradually and more and more each time another event happens řs: during the event, another event happens (can be used whether it has already/will happen, and if it has never/will never happen) rpft: sentence is true at the present for the first time ever, but will also habitually true in the future starting from now for an unspecified amount of time rpt: sentence is true at the present for the first time ever OR it was true only once in the past, but will also be habitually true in the future starting from now for an unspecified amount of time C012 tf: the speaker is completely sure (from 0 to +5... +5), but evidentiality is not specified. C013 tb: (anywhere from -5 to -1) tt: (anywhere from +1 to +5) C067 ð: (used in wishes, for example "i want someone to hug me", it means that "someone" is neither one specific person nor it can be anyone, it can be one of the many people the speaker is okay to be hugged by, but not just anyone). C005 b: my c: your pc: the person/people/stuff being talked about C370 ln: loneliness fd: difficulty ft: fatigued xt: hate pp: happiness C373 b: dog C609 v: "every" C999 br: bedroom C080 b: I/me V001 a: I (first person singular) e: you (second person singular) oi: (subject expressed by the nominative) au: anyone (similar to "man" in German) ō: nobody oa: "society", people in general V010 e: nominative ea: contextual nominative u: accusative oa: locative ua: "at" like in the phrase "you're good at conlanging" V055 iu: (anywhere ranging from +3 to +5) oä: (more than anytime in the past) V066 äi: locative (verbal) (to be at a place) (specific in some cases, like "this place" instead of "places like this") äo: locative (verbal) (to be at a place) (generic in some cases, like "places like this" instead of "this place") V111 äi: "very" (from -5 to +5... +4) eu: "average" (from -5 to +5... +3) oa: (from -5 to +5... anywhere from +1 to +5, not necessarily touching the extremes) uō: (from -5 to +5... anywhere from +2 to +5, not necessarily touching the extremes) ua: (from -5 to +5... anywhere from -5 to +5, not necessarily touching the extremes) ea: "very" (-4) V500 o: "the only" V200 a: I (object) e: you (object) V676 ui: wish a: conditional 1 (if) V777 a: my